Luck 2
by DAAH1996ROX
Summary: Mike Log, now 21, lives at Tall Oaks, and goes to college. Their until one night, a virus outbreak happens in Tall Oaks, and turns everyone into zombies. Now Mike goes with Leon, and Helena, and deals with this mess once again. This will be like the Leon's campaign in RE6. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS RE6 LEON'S CAMPAIGN!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 I'm Back!

**Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX. This is the sequel to my first story "Luck". This will be based on the Resident Evil 6 Leon's campaign,**  
**except there will be a few changes. If this is the first story you ever read anything by me, read "Luck 1" to understand my OC I'll have in the game. For my fans that loved my story "Luck", I hope you'll enjoy the sequel. WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS THAT ARE IN THE GAME! IF YOU DON'T WON'T TO KNOW THE SPOILERS, PLAY RESIDENT EVIL 6 LEON'S CAMPAIGN FIRST, THEN READ MY STORY! I now present to you Luck 2.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Resident Evil 6 except Mike. And Capcom owns the storyline of the Leon's campaign.**

Hey guys what's up? It's me, Mike Log! The last time y'all have heard from me I was 15, now I'm 21, and I'm living in Tall Oaks at the Tall Oaks University where I go to college at. It's been 6 years since I've killed Wesker, and stopped his evil plans to destroy the world. Now I'm just a normal college boy, trying to get his degree, and finding a career.

I just finished getting dressed to go to class. I just got done brushing my teeth, and grabbed a Fiber One bar to eat for breakfast on my way to class. I out of my dorm, and began walking in the hallways passing by many students, and saying hi to some of my friends. I went into my class, and sat down by my best friend Django. "What's up Mikey?" asked Django. "Nothing much, just ready to get this test over with," I said. "Me too, you still on at hanging out with us at the Modern Red tonight?" asked Django. "Sure am man! I gladly answered. You see, every Friday night a lot of college students (that are 21 or over) hang out at the Modern Red which is a bar.

The professor soon came in, and passed us our test papers. "Alright students get your pencils out. When you get done just walk over my desk, and hand your test to me please," said the professor.

**1 hour later...**

I was almost done with my test, I was just bubbling in the last two questions, and stood up and walked over to the professor to hand my test to him just as the bell ring. He gladly took my paper, and everyone else laid their test on his desk. I was about to leave until the professor talk to me. "You going to hang out at the Modern Red bar tonight Mike?" asked the professor. "Yep," I answered. "Well have fun! Just don't drink too much alcohol," the professor joked.  
"Don't worry about that. I don't drink," I said. "That's good," said the professor. Soon I left the class, and went to my other class.

**8:00 P:M...**

I was walking my way towards Modern Red, soon I was in front of the double doorway. I pushed open one of the doors and saw a lot of the students that go to the university, smiling, drinking beers, and having a good time. I walked up to the bar, and sat down on one of high toppers. The owner/bartender Rob turned around cleaning a glass, and smiled at me. "Hey Mike! Same as usual, non-alcoholic?" asked Rob. "Yes please," I said. Rob put up the glass he cleaning,  
and made a strawberry dacary. "Here you go one non-alcoholic strawberry dacary," said Rob. He put the strawberry dacary down in front of me, and I paid him. "Thank you very much," said Rob. "No problem," I said.

I picked up my strawberry dacary, took a sip of it, and put it back down. Soon my friend Django sat beside me with a beer in his hand. "Hey you made it!" Django said very happily. "Well I couldn't miss it for the world," I said. "Hey guys," said someone. I turned my head, and saw my other friend Lizzie, walking towards us. She was wearing very short shorts, and a striped t-shirt, she sat down on the other high topper. "Ooooh. Dang girl! Those are some fine-looking shorts you got on!" Django flirted. "Dream on lover boy, you're not my type!" said Lizzie. Lizzie flicked him on the head, and he rubbed his head. Soon I looked at the TV, it was showing the news, and it showed at the bottom about bio-terrorism.

"Hey Rob, can you turn that up please?" I asked. "Sure," said Rob. He grabbed the TV remote, and turned the TV up. "It seems that bio-terrorism has gotten even worse. Right now bio-terrorists have hit China, and the North America BSAA, and Chinese BSAA will be working together to put an end to this nightmare.  
The deaths from bio-terrorism has now risen to 4 million. We will bring you more after these messages, this has been Barbara Wilkerson," said Barbara Wilkerson.

I sighed, and rubbed the temple of my forehead. "Change the channel please," I said. "You okay bro?" asked Django concerned. "Yeah. I swear this is bio-terrorism is getting worse. All those lives lost. I just hope Chris is okay," I said. "Who's Chris?" asked Lizzie. "My foster dad's friend. He's like an uncle to me," I said sadly. "Well I'm sure he'll be fine," said Django. I took another drink of my dacary, and sat it down. Soon I took my phone out, and looked through my contacts, and saw Leon's home phone number on it. I clicked it, and put my phone to my ear. It ranged a couple of times, until I heard someone answered it.  
"Hello," said someone. I soon realized it was my little brother Elliot, Leon and Ada's real son, who is six years old.

"Hey Elliot! How's it going?" I asked happily. "Hey Mike! I'm doing fine, How about you?" asked Elliot. "I'm doing great. What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm drawing in the kitchen," said Elliot. "What are you drawing?" I asked. "It's a drawing in front of our house," said Elliot. "Wow that sounds very nice! I'll look at it as soon as I have the chance to come up there. Hey is mom and dad there?" I asked. "No there working. Daddy has to go with the president somewhere,  
and mommy had to go somewhere also," said Elliot. "Oh. Who's watching you?" I asked. "Aunt Jill. What? I'm talking to Mike," said Elliot. I could tell he was talking to Jill.

"Are you talking to Jill?" I asked. "Yeah, Aunt Jill was asking who I was talking to," said Elliot. "Is it okay if you can hand the phone over to Jill? I wanna talk to her," I said. "Sure. He wants to talk to you. I'm about to give Aunt Jill the phone. Bye!" Elliot said happily. "Bye," I said. "Hey kid how's college going?" asked Jill. "It's going fine thank you. "How are you and Chris doing?" I asked. "Um... were... doing okay," said Jill. "Alright. You doing okay with Elliot?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But he sure can be hyper though," Jill chuckled. "Don't worry he's a good kid. I'm about to go, take good care of Elliot for me. I'll talk to you later," I said. "Alright, bye," said Jill. Jill hunged up, and I looked at my phone and sighed.

I haven't seen or talk to Leon and Ada for a year. They've been so busy with the government due to bio-terrorism. It's been getting worse for quite sometime now,  
and I wish it would stop. "Who was that you were talking?" asked Lizzie. "My little brother Elliot," I answered. "LET GO OF ME!" screamed someone. I looked back, and saw an forties looking man who was dressed as a biker, grabbing one of the waitresses by the wrist too hard. "Come on baby let's have some fun," said the man. "Hey! Let go of my waitress get out of my bar now!" yelled Rob. "Mind your own business bub! Now where were we," said the man turning his attention back to the waitress.

I stand up, and glared at the man. "Hey dirtbag!" I yelled. The man looked and glared at me. "I believe the owner just told you to let go of the waitress, and get out of his bar now," I said in a threatened tone. "How bout you mind your own business or I'll pulverize you kid!" threatened the man. "He began to grin wickedly at the waitress. I began to walk to him, and kicked him hard in the gut. He let go of the waitress, and let out a oof, and hold on to his side. Soon he looked up, and glared at me. He took a beer bottle, and smashed it on the table, and pointed the broken sharp part at me. A girl screamed, and everone gasped. The man charged right at me, I stopped him by grabbing his wrist, I elbowed him on the back of his head, I knee'd him in the stomach, which caused him to drop the broken beer bottle. I front kicked him in the stomach sending him back a couple of inches, then I roundhouse kicked him in the face which sent him flying, and crashing down on a table. He got up, and looked at me, soon he limped right out of the bar, and everyone cheered for me.

The waitress that was attacked by the man, came to me, and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded to her, and sat back down with Django and Lizzie. "Oooh she kissed you. Should've tapped her butt," said Django. "Come on Django you know I'm not like that," I chuckled. "Thanks Mike for dealing that," thanked Rob.  
"No problem man, I was just helping out," I said. "Hey wanna play some pool?" asked Lizzie. "Sure," I said. Django, Lizzie, and I walked over to the pool table, and played some pool, and we had a terrific night.

**Next night...**

It was already dark outside, and I was on my way to After Hours the diner, to eat something. I've studied since this morning, and I was very hungry.  
I was about to walk outside, until I looked out the window. There was fog outside, which was very dark. "Man this fog is so dark, I can barely see. I'll wait until the fog clears up," I thought. I decided to go to library to check out a book, and read something to keep me occupied until the fog goes away. I enter the library, and looked around, I couldn't see the librarian anywhere. I began to hear something, it sounded like... munching sounds. I turned my head, and my eyes widened at what I saw. I saw a person eating a dead policeman, but that person was a zombie. I backed away slowly, until my foot bumped into a chair, and knocked it down.

The zombie stopped eating the policeman, and I took cover behind a desk. I waited for a second, and popped out of my hiding spot to, and the zombie wasn't there. I looked around quickly to see where it went. "That's weird, the last time I dealt with zombies, they were slow," I thought. I turned my head, and the zombie jumped towards me, and tackled me onto the ground, knocking the desk that I was hiding behind on the ground. The zombie began trying to bite me, I looked at the zombie's face, and my eyes widened. The zombie was... Django. "DJANGO?! NO!" I screamed. I began to fight him back to keep him from biting me, I turned my head, and saw a pair of scissors. I grabbed the scissors, and kicked Django off me. Django fell on his back, and I got on top of him, and stabbed him in the head several times. I stopped, and stand up slowly looking at Django's dead body, shocked at what I was seeing.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was happening all over again, just like Squirrel City.

**Hey guys that's chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed it. I will try to get chapter two in here as soon as I can. I have another story I'm working on called "Clannad Friends and Family", so I'll be working on those two in order. If you have heard of the anime show Clannad, read my story and see what you think. Also, for the fans that have read "Luck 1", "Luck 2" want have much humor, as it did in the first one. Like I said it will be just like the Leon's campaign in RE6.**  
**I'll see you guys later in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2 Strucked by Deja Vu

Ch.2 Strucked by Deja Vu

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters except Mike. And I don't own the original story line.**

I looked at Django's body, still sad about what happened to him. I kneel to his body. "Django... I'm sorry man," I apologized quietly. Soon I stood right back up, still in shock about what happened. I can't believe it this is all like Squirrel City. If Django was a zombie, then that means there are more, in the school, and the town. I needed to get out of this city. Now. I looked at the body that Django was eating, and it was a police officer. He had his gun with him, I walked over to the dead police officer, and took his gun and clips.

I cocked the 9mm in my hand, and began to walk out of the library. Ready to shoot anything that was in my way. After I walked out of the library, I've walked through the halls, holding my gun up, and my finger on the trigger. Soon I see an elevator, I walk up to it, and press button. I put my back up against the wall, waiting for the elevator to get here. As soon as it opens I pop out aiming my gun, the elevator was empty. I walk in the elevator, and press the up button. I waited for the elevator to open the doors, but my finger was still on the trigger ready for anything to come at me. The doors open and nothing was there.

I walked out of the elevator into the hallway, thinking if I should get off this floor or not. Then, the lights on the elevator turned off, and the motor stopped running. I pushed the button, and the elevator did not open. "Great," I thought sarcastically. "Stay where you are!" yelled someone. "Wait that voice!" I thought.  
It sounded familiar. "Mr. President!" the person yelled again. "Wait! Could it really be?!" I thought. I began to walk slowly with my guard up, I could see light coming out of a room, and saw someone's shadow. "ADAM!" yelled the person. Soon I heard a gunshot, and I sprinted to the room. I reached the room and aimed my gun into the room. I saw a woman with long brown hair crying, and I saw the back of the guy who was wearing a leather jacket and had blonde hair.

The man turned around... it was Leon. "Mike?" asked Leon in surprise. "Leon," I said. I walked up to him. "Leon are you alright? What happened?" I asked concerned. Leon looked down. "I... uh," Leon tried to say hesitantly. I looked over his shoulder, and saw a body that was lying in a pool of blood. My eyes as I saw who it was. It was President Adam. "Is that the president?" I asked. "Yeah. I had to... he was already turned. He was going to kill her if I didn't do anything," said Leon. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Leon, I had to kill my best friend Django," I said sadly. "So you already encounter something like this?" Leon asked. "Unfortunately yes," I answered.

"It's all my fault," said the woman. Leon and I looked at the woman with a confused expression. "I... I did this," said the woman sadly."What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Leon. The woman puts her gun in her holster, and wipes away the tears off her face. "Tall Oaks Cathedral... I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy," said the woman. "How do you know my name?" asked Leon. Soon we hear ringing Leon takes his phone out thinking it was his, but it turns out it's the woman's phone. "Yes?" asked the woman looking at her phone. Leon and I walk over to the woman, and look at her phone,  
which shows Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan!" Leon said surprised. "Thank God your both al- Mike?" asked a confused Hunnigan. "Yep. It's me," I said. "What are you doing in Tall Oaks?" asked Hunnigan. "I go to school here or... I did go to school here," I said sadly. "Oh. Well anyway I'm glad you guys are alright," said a relief Hunnigan. "How do you two know each other?" asked Leon. "That's Helena Harper. She's been with the Secret Service since last year. I can't tell you how good it is to hear you three are all right. Look I hate to rush the introductions but I need a report on your situation," said Hunnigan. All three of us looked at the President's body, then looked right back at Hunnigan.

"I just shot the president," said Leon. "What are you-," said Hunnigan. "He had already been infected by the time we found him. Leon... Leon did what he had to. He saved my life," explained Helena. "God help us. All right, I'll submit the report. You three just focus on getting the heck out of there. The virus has already spread three miles past the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down. You need to hurry," Hunnigan informed. "Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral.  
Agent Kennedy's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this," lied Helena. Leon and I looked at Helena. "Leon is that true?" asked Hunnigan. Helena looked at Leon and I.

"...Yeah. I think I might have something," lied Leon. "Roger that. I'll map out the safest access. Keep your radio on. Leon, are you sure you wanna take Mike with you?" asked Hunnigan. Leon and I looked at each other for a minute. "Yeah. He'll be alright, if he sticks with us," answered Leon. "Alright. Keep your radio on," said Hunnigan. Hunnigan hunged up and, Leon and I looked at Helena. "I got a lead?" asked Leon. "You will if you come with me," answered Helena.

Leon walked over to President Adam's body, and kneeled down on the floor. I looked the other way seeing Helena wiping away the tears from her face. I looked sadly at Leon, when he was looking at the President's body. "Adam... I'm sorry..." apologized Leon. He turned his head looking at Helena, and stood up. "So what's so special about this church? You have some sins to confess?" asked Leon. "It's hard to explain if I don't tell you at the cathedral... you may not believe me," explained Helena. "Try me," I suggested coldly. "Hey! I know your upset! But I can't tell you until we get to the cathedral!" shouted Helena. "Yeah. Risking our lives listening to a woman, who said she caused all of this!" I shouted back. "That's enough you two! Listen, we'll go with you to the cathedral but once we get there you're gonna tell us everything. Deal?" asked Leon. "Deal," agreed Helena.

Soon we all walked out of the room, and began to walk in the hallway. Leon was about to go to the elevator I came from until I stop him. "No need to try it. That's how I got here. The power went out as soon as I walked out of it," I explained. "Thanks for the heads up," thanked Leon. We were about to walk into the lobby,  
and Helena walked in front of us. Leon and I looked at each other. "Stay sharp, God knows what might happen any second," said Leon. "I will," I said. I began to walk ahead of him, until he grabbed my wrist. "Hey!" Leon said. I turned my head, and looked at him smiling, putting his gun in his holster, and opened his arms. I smiled back at him, and put my gun in the back of my pants, and embraced him. We gave each other a bear hug. "It's been awhile," said Leon. "I know I missed ya. How's Ada doing?" I asked. "She's doing fine. How bout you?" asked Leon. "I'm doing alright. Well before this happened," I joked. Leon chuckled a little till we heard Helena clearing her throat.

We turned around and saw her glaring at us. "You two almost done?! We don't have time for reunions!" Helena said angrily. "Sorry. We haven't seen each other for a year," explained Leon. "I understand, but we have to get to the cathedral," reasoned Helena. Leon and I ended our bear hug, and began walking to a door.  
Leon and Helena got on the door with their guns ready, and I stand behind Leon with my gun ready. "You see one of them aim for the head. It's your best bet," Leon informed. "Got it," Helena replied. We charged through the door, Leon and me aiming at the left side, and Helena aiming at the right side.

Both sides were clear, we put our guns down and looked around the room. It was the dining room, the ceiling was decorated with balloons and ribbons, and there were long tables with plates and utensils set up. "This was where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner ight now if..." said Leon.  
"You think anyone survived?" asked Helena. "I hope so," answered Leon. "I'm sure we can't be the only people alive," I said. We began walking to the stairs,  
as soon as we began walking downstairs Leon began talking. "I can't believe this is happening again. It's just like Raccoon," said Leon. "And Squirrel city," I said.

"The Raccoon City incident. You were one of the survivors," Helena told Leon. "Yeah... I'll never forget it," replied Leon. "And you must be one of the survivors of the Squirrel City incident 7 years ago," Helena told me. "Yeah. And I won't be forgetting it either," I replied. "Were going to this cathedral of yours- but if you really did have a hand in this... You can kiss your freedom goodbye," Leon said coldly. "I know," Helena replied. Soon we were done walking down the stairs, and we looked at the dining room to check if they were any zombies there. Soon I saw something way at the back, I saw a figure of a person running.

"What was that?!" asked an alarmed Helena. "You think it could be one of them?" I asked. "Only one way to find out... Let's go!" commanded Leon. Soon Leon took off running, and I began following him. A few seconds later I caught up with him. I looked back and saw Helena following us, while we were running I accidentally ran to a chair, and knocked it down to the ground which caused me to stumbled but I kept on running. "You alright?" asked Leon. "Yeah," I replied.  
Soon we were at the back, and we were entering the kitchen. I heard clanging at the back of the kitchen. "In the back!" Leon yelled quietly.

We ran through the kitchen, and into a hallway. While we were reaching the corner of the hallway I saw a shadow, and a garbage can was knocked down. Leon and I stopped for a second then we ran, and we raised our guns up with our fingers on the our trigger. Nothing was there, soon we walked to an orange door. I heard coughing, Leon and I got on the door with our guns ready with Helena behind me, and charged through the door. We had our guns up, looking around the room, I saw the figure and aimed at it. The figure stood up with its hands up, which revealed to be a man. "Wait! Don't shoot!" the man yelled in fear.

Soon he began coughing violently, and he kneeled down on the floor coughing. Leon walked up to him, to help him stand up. "Are you alright?" asked Leon.  
The man took a couple of deep breaths but both of his knees were on the floor. "The fog..." he said raspy. "What?" asked Helena. "The fog... It came out of nowhere,"  
said the man. Soon we heard ruckus, and heard a girl screamed. "Liz!" the man yelled. He took off running, and pushed us out-of-the-way until Leon grabbed him by the arm which caused the man to drop his phone. "Wait!" Leon said. "Let me go!" the man yelled. "It's too dangerous!" said Leon. I picked up the phone which showed a picture of Liz. The man grabbed the phone looking at the picture. "My daughter! She's all alone! I f we don't do something..." the man yelled but stop when Leon put his hand over his mouth.

"Your Liz's father?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm Mike Log, I'm one of her friends. And your saying she's missing?" I asked. The man nodded. "Leon we have to find her she's my friend," I said. Leon looked at me for a second, then looked at the man. "All right I get it. But if you don't keep it down, you won't live to save her.  
You understand?" asked Leon. The man nodded. Leon removed his hand, and Liz's father looked at her picture on his phone. "Liz..." Liz's father said. "Is that your daughter?" asked Leon. Liz's father nodded. "All right, let's find her," said Leon. "Leon, we don't have time to-," Helena protested until Leon interrupted.

We're making the time," said Leon sternly. "Yeah. Were not leaving without Liz," I said coldly. I looked at Liz's father looking at her picture with worry in his eyes. I was worried about Liz too. I just hope we can find her before it's too late.

**That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if you wanted more zombie killing in this chapter. I'm promise there will be zombie killing in the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please send some reviews, and tell me thought what you thought about this chapter. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Liz

The three of us started following Liz's father. "Liz... where are you?" Liz's father shouted out quietly. We began to walk back into the kitchen until we heard noises above us. "What was that sound?" asked an alarmed Helena. "Sounds like it's coming from the ventilation vents," I said. We began to walk slowly, with our guard up. Soon one of vents fell down, Helena screamed (not too loud), and I aimed my gun where it felled, scaring the crap out of me. I put my gun down, and took a deep breath to calm down. Leon patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, they're scared," said Leon concerned. I nodded and we began to start walking again.

Soon we began to walking out of the kitchen, and the dining room was pitch black. "Who turned the lights off?" asked Helena. "The power probably went out I," I answered. "Stay sharp," said Leon. "It's gonna be hard for me to stay sharp, if I can't see," I told Leon. "Here. Lucky I have an extra, put it around your ear," said Leon. Leon gave me something small. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a flashlight, it'll help you a lot just push that button," Leon told me while he was showing me the button. I put the flashlight around my ear, and turned it on which help see better. "Aaah. Much better. Thanks," I thanked Leon. "No problem kid," said Leon.

We began walking through the dining room, stilling following Liz's father who luckily had a flashlight with him. We began walking past the tables, with our guard up. Suddenly out of nowhere it lightning flashed which was really bright. We covered our eyes until the flash went away. We kept on walking a bit faster this time, so we can get out of the dark. Soon we were getting closed to the double doors that Liz's father was going to, but then I heard glass shattering, I looked up, and saw the chandelier falling down, which caused us all to jump. Liz's father looked at it for a second. "That's quite a draft!"  
said Leon. "How did it fell off?" I asked. "We need to find her," Liz's father worried.

Soon Leon open the double doors. "We will. Just stay close," informed Leon. "Yeah. No way am I leaving until we find Liz," I said. "Thank you both," thanked Liz's father. We enter a room that had stairs, and another double door (**sorry I didn't know what thiswas called room** ). "Liz? Liz!" shouted Liz's father quietly.  
He started shining his flashlight everywhere still worried about Liz. He shines his flashlight upstairs. "Please answer. It's your daddy, Liz!" Liz's father begged.  
"Let's go check upstairs," said Leon. Leon, Helena, and I started walking up the stairs. As soon as we were on the very top, there was no Liz, except for a dead body.

"Wonder how much time we have before these corpses are on their feet?" asked Leon. "Hopefully. Till we get to the cathedral away from this mess," I said.  
As soon as we began to make our way downstairs, it lightning outside again, the flash blinding us once again. "I am really getting sick and tired of that happening!"  
I said angrily covering my eyes. When we made our way downstairs Liz's father unlocks the double door, and we all walked in their. It was the gallery room showing all the diaries that was written by the man who first build this university (I don't know if they're diaries or not I just saw books in the game). But then Liz's father stopped walking, and began to have trouble breathing. But soon he caught his breath. "You all right?" Leon asked. "I will be once I find my daughter. I called her cell, but we got cut off. I know she's here... somewhere," said Liz's father.

Soon he unlocked another door, and we began to walk into a hallway. And right beside us was an elevator, hopefully that was working. "We'll need to get the elevator working again," said Leon. "It's locked but I work here. I've got the keys. Once we're in, we can take my car," said Liz's father. "That explains you unlocking the doors," I said. "Thanks. Now, let's find Liz and get the heck outta here," said Leon. Soon we began to hear piano music. "Is someone playing the piano?" I asked. "Liz? Liz is that you?! Liz's father shouted quietly. There was some 2x6 in the way, Liz's father moved them out-of-the-way, and we began to follow the sound of the music.

We began to walk down the hallway, until once again and began to lightning outside, and the flash blinded us again. I scowled very loudly. "Deep breaths Mike," said Leon. I took a couple of deep breaths, and calmed down. The more louder the music was, the closer we were to finding it. We turned a left corner at the hallway, and right in front of us was a door... with a bloody hand print and some blood on the door. My eyes widened as I saw it, hoping that Liz was alright in there. "Careful," said Leon. Leon and door stand in front of the door, while I was behind them. Leon began to push the door slowly, but then pushed it fast which caused the music to stop. It was the band room, there was a blood trail, and I could see a couple of bodies, including the piano.

Leon, Helena, and I walked holding our guns up ready to shoot anything that would attack us in there. We were walking slowly, ready for anything, until all of a sudden Liz popped out of nowhere. We hold our guns up for a second, she looked very scared and had blood all over, soon she collapsed on her knees, and sanked down further onto the floor. I ran up to her kneeling down to her size with her father right beside me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Liz!" Liz's father cried out. "Liz are you alright?" I asked concerned. "Mike? Where's Django?" Liz asked quietly. She sounded pretty weak, and she looked very tired. "Django's dead," I replied.

"Dad! Where are mom and Liam?" Liz asked weakly. "They... they already got out. They're waiting for us at home," said Liz's father. Liz's father and I helped her up, and we both began to help her walk with her arms around our neck. We began walking into the hallway, heading back to the elevator. "How do we get out of this place?" asked Leon. "The underground parking lot. We just have to get to the elevator. Hopefully it still works," answered Liz's father. We were getting close to the corner of the hall until we heard something fall down. "Leon I heard something," I said. "Don't worry. I'll keep my guard up," said Leon.

Soon we made the corner, and the wood was knocked down once again that was in our way. "Let's get this out of our way," said Leon. Liz's father and I moved out of Leon and Helena's way, and the two of them began to the hold the wood to the wall. Liz's father and I were moving past Leon and Helena. "I'm glad you guys were here," said Liz's father. Soon all of us enter the elevator, and Liz's father put the key in the elevator, and the lights turned on. He pushed the button for us to go to the underground parking lot, and the elevator doors closed. As we began moving down, Liz began to cough violently which caused her to collapsed on her knees.

I moved away from her a bit to give her some breathing space. She stopped coughing, and began to breathe but it was slow and sounded raspy. "It's going to be okay, Lizzie. "Your're going to be okay," said Liz's father softly. "Dad," Liz choked out. "We're almost there!" said Liz's father sadly. Soon Liz flinched for a second, and her eyes closed, and her head hanged low. "Liz," called out Liz's father. She didn't respond which meaned she was dead. Liz's father began sobbing, and I closed my eyes, and turned my head away from Liz. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and turned out it was Leon's.  
I could see in his eyes were filled with sympathy. Soon Liz's father began coughing violently too, then the lights began flickering, and the lights went out.

"The power!" said an alarmed Helena. We could still hear Liz's father coughing until it stopped, and we began to hear munching sounds. "Leon. I don't like the sound of that," I said quietly. We all turned our flashlights, and saw Liz on her knees and hands, she lifted her head up. Her skin was deadly pale, and her mouth was covered in blood, and we saw Liz's father body with a huge hole in his neck. Which meaned she turned into a zombie."Oh my God!" screamed Helena.

I began to draw my gun out, but Liz ran into me and began to try to bite me. I put my wrist on her neck, and try to push me off but she was too strong. Until Leon grabbed and threw her off me, but she hit the wall, and bounced right back to Leon. Liz grabbed Leon, and the two of them struggled. "She's already gone! Shoot her!" yelled Leon. Soon Leon pushed Liz off, but she swings her arm at Leon and hits Leon. I pull my gun out to shoot her but she pushes me out-of-the-way, causing me to hit the wall, and tackles Helena to the ground. I pick my gun back up, and aimed at Liz, and shot her. I managed to hit her in the back, which caused her to jolt up for a second, and Helena rolls over with her on top of Liz. She puts the barrel on Liz's forehead, and shoots in her the head.

Helena slowly climbed up, still in shock about what happened. "I... I can't believe this," said Helena sadly. "Well get used to it... it's either them or us- and they don't hesitate. "He's right. I understand how hard it is but... it's the only way to survive," I said soothingly. "Why did this have to happen?" asked Helena.  
We didn't say anything for a few seconds until we began to hear moaning. "I don't think we're alone in here..." said Helena. "Oh no," I said. "Helena! Grab your gun!" commanded Leon.

Soon the doors open, and four zombies began to walk in. "Crap! Don't let them in!" shouted Leon. A zombie was close to me, and I front kicked it in the stomach, stumbling backwards away from me, then shot it in the head. Leon roundhouse kicked one in head, and Helena drop kicked one. We ran out of the elevator, and saw a guy limping, soon he collapse on a car with its headlights on, and the car alarm began to ring, which caused it to bring all the zombies in the underground parking lot to us. "Great the dinner bell has been ranged!" I yelled sarcastically. I ran to group a zombies two in front of me, and two more behind the two.

One of the zombies had an axe, and as soon as I got closed it swinged it at me. "Whoa!"I yelled. I slid down on the ground with the axe swinging over my head and shot the two zombies in the head, that were at the back. Then I used my hand to turn me around, and shot the other two zombies. I got back up quickly and shot a few more zombies in the head. Then suddenly a zombie jumped on my back, I quickly heaved it over my shoulder and stomped on its head.  
Then something knocks my gun out of my hands. I turned my head, and saw a zombie with a pipe. It swinged the pipe at me, and I duck. It quickly swung the pipe at me aiming for my legs, so I jumped over the pipe. It raised the pipe over its head, and began to brought it down on me.

But I stopped it by grabbing the pipe, kicking the zombie away from me to let go of the pipe, and I hit in the head with the pipe killing. Soon another zombie right in front of me, begins limping towards me. Then I hear another moan behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw a zombie about to grab me. I pushed the zombie behind me with my pipe, but it grabbed onto it. The zombie in front of me lunged at me, but I stopped it by putting my foot on its stomach but it kept trying to grab me. Soon I heaved the zombie that was behind me over me, and the zombie that was behind me landed on the zombie that was in front of me.

Soon I saw my gun on the ground but a zombie was next to it. I ran to the zombie, and I stabbed the pipe through the zombies stomach, and slammed it on the ground with the pipe still stuck to the zombie. Then another zombie grabs me, and I began to struggle to not let it bite me. But there was a knife stuck on its chest, I pulled the knife out of its chest, and stabbed it under the neck killing it. I hear Helena scream, I turn my head and see her struggling a zombie trying not to get bit. I pulled the knife out of the zombie that I just killed, out of its neck, and throw the knife at the zombie that was trying to bite Helena. The knife went in the zombie's head, Helena let go of the zombie, and let it fall down on the ground, and looked at me surprised. I nodded my head, and picked up my gun doing a cart-wheel.

I stomped on the zombies head, that I stabbed with the pipe. I began to shoot more zombies, I saw Leon roundhouse kick a zombie, but Leon didn't notice the zombie that was limping behind him. I shot the zombie in the head, and Leon looked behind and saw the dead zombie. "Thanks!" shouted Leon. "No problem!"  
I shouted back. Soon we began to hear more moaning, which means more zombies were on their way. "That's our cue to get the heck outta here!" shouted Leon.  
"I couldn't agree more!" shouted Helena. "Were gonna have to cut through the security room!" I shouted. We ran to the door of the security room, and ran inside.

We walked inside the security room, and saw a lot of little TV's which showed the surveillance. Soon we see two guys in one of the surveillance video, trying to get help. One is waving his arms, and one has a poster that says HELP! on it. Soon we see zombies limping towards them, the zombies began to grab the two guys. Leon cocks his gun. "Let's go!" shouted Leon. Leon began to run until Helena stopped him. "Leon it's too late! There's nothing we can do," said Helena.  
"She's right Leon. They're already dead anyway. Look," I said pointing to the TV. It shows the zombies eating the two guys. "You're right. Let's get the heck outta here," said Leon. I nodded and we began to run out of the security room.

I took one last look of the TV, of the zombies eating the two dead guys, feeling sorry that we couldn't save them. I just hoped more people survived.

**Hoped you like the chapter. Please send reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 School's Out!

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry about the long wait been busy with high school and trying to figure out on my next chapter for my other story called "Clannad Friends and Family" (if you haven't heard of it). Had a little writers block with my other story, I was gonna update my other story, then this story, cause I'm updating my stories in order, but I decided to just update this story and deal with my other story later. Well sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Resident Evil Characters or Resident Evil 6 storyline.**

The three of us were at one of the stairways at the college (**sorry didn't know what that part of the level was called**). We began jogging up the stairs, as we were jogging up the stairs the three of us didn't say anything until Leon broke the silence as we reach the top walking in the hallway. "He said it was some sort of fog. If this thing spread in gas form. Then anyone who breathed it in got infected," said Leon. "That would mean... everyone in campus..." said Helena never finishing her sentence. "Yeah but why is it so quiet? I've got a bad feeling about this," said Leon.

"Actually I was going to go to one of the diners until I saw the fog. But I decided to wait in here until it went away cause it was hard to see out there. I think it was probably a good idea I stayed in here," I said. " I think so to kid," agreed Leon. We reached a door and Leon pushed it open, it was one of the auditorium classes. We were about to walk down until Leon accidentally kicked a can and it began falling down the stairs. As soon as it stopped some of those disgusting flesh eaters stood up. "Didn't mean to interrupt," joked Leon. I ran down the stairs and kicked one down on the ground. I turned around and saw a couple of zombies coming after me until Leon and Helena shot them dead.

Soon I saw one zombie standing up behind the teacher's desk I ran over there slid on the table Dukes of Hazard style which caused me to kick it back on the wall. I grabbed the zombie and started slamming his head on the desk until blood began dripping off the desk. I let go of him and began walking out of the classroom with Leon and Helena. "Jesus kid. I know I taught you how to fight but that was pretty aggressive," said Leon. "Heh I learned from the best," I complimented. Soon we stopped as we saw a lot of stuff blocking our way in the middle of the hallway, we headed to one of the classroom doors to go around the mess.

I walked to the door and opened, and then out of nowhere a zombie leaped onto me and attempted to bite me. I put my forearm up against it's throw to push its head away from until Leon kicked it off of me and shot it in the head. Leon helped me up and I took a couple of deep breaths. "You okay kid?" Leon asked concernly. "No! That thing scared the crap outta me!" I panted. I kicked the zombie hard and walked in the classroom. I saw a flesh eater on its knees behind a desk and I walked to it and snapped its neck.

Soon we headed to the other door until one of the zombies began to rose up from the floor until Leon stomped on its head, which killed it. We walked out of the door and into the other side of the hallway, we walked to another door and opened which revealed a stairway. We began jogging down the stairways as Leon spoke. "I wonder if there are any survivors," Leon wondered out loud. "I'm sure we can't be the only ones alive in this town," I replied.

Soon we reached the bottom and opened another door. We began walking down the hallway until we heard moans at the right corner. I pressed my body up against the wall and peaked at the corner there were about 4 of those flesh eaters. Which caused them to block the door way. "There's 4 zombies out there," I told Leon and Helena. "Alright let's do this," said Leon. We popped out and shot all the zombies in the head.

We walked to the door and Leon and Helena kicked the doors which revealed to be that we were outside but we were still in the campus. "Get to the security gate it'll lead you out of the campus," informed Hunnigan. There were some zombies outside so we began running to the security gate I shot one zombie that was in front of me. Then in front of me were one of the bleachers and I saw a couple of zombies through the cracks. I ran to the bleachers and slid underneath them and shot the two zombies in the head.

Leon shot the other two that were in front of the gate. We walked to the gate but it was locked. "Hunnigan the gate's locked. Anything you can do?" asked Leon.  
"Sorry not from here. Try the staff building behind the bleachers. I'm guessing you'll find the keys there," said Hunnigan. "Great," I said sarcastically. "Don't worry Mike. Let's just get the keys and get out of here," said Leon. We walked over to the staff building, and kicked the doors open. Right in front of us was the long hallway which showed the door, the entrance to the staff building. There were some bodies laying on the floor so we walked slowly with our guard up.

"Keep that trigger finger ready. Never know what's around the next corner," warned Leon. "Got it," said Helena. "Same here," I said. I looked out the windows and saw the football field next to us... with a few zombies walking around, which meant there were probably more. We made it to door and Helena tapped the code in the access system. But then the alarm came on ringing very loud. Helena tried again but no use, so me and Leon headed to the windows, and got ready for the undead to come.

"Hunnigan the door's locked! There's no way out!" yelled Leon. "I'm on it! Just give me a minute," Helena said. "Make it quick! A bunch of these things are coming right at us!" I yelled. Soon the zombies began jumping through the windows, and a lot of them were in here. I shot two in the head, and saw one zombie swinging its fist right at me. I sweeped kicked it to the ground and stomped on its head. I saw another one leaping right at me, I ducked and the zombie jumped right over me. I turned around and saw it dead with a piece of glass sticking out of its head from the broken window. "Hmm. Don't see that every day," I thought.

I turned my head and saw Leon roundhouse kick two of those flesh eaters, and saw Helena drop kicking one. "There's so many of them we can't take 'em all," shouted Helena. "Now we know where all the infected were hiding out!" shouted Leon. We continue to fight more of the undead, but the more we, the more that kept coming. "This is some pretty tight security for a college campus," said Helena. "You've gotta be kidding me," I said angrily. I shot three more zombies in the head, but my eyes widen as the hallway was beginning to be filled with zombies. I shot another zombie in the head, and aimed at another one that was heading right for me I pulled the trigger and... click. I realized that my clip was empty I took the empty clip and put a fresh new clip in.

As soon as I was done reloading the zombie already jumped on me. I was pushed up against the wall and pressed my forearm against its throat to try to keep it from biting me. I couldn't shoot it cause I was holding the gun with the arm I was using to keep the zombie from biting me, and using my other arm to try to push it back. "Mike!" yelled Leon. I saw Leon trying to get to me but more flesh eaters were in his way so he took care of them but the zombies began to surround Leon. I saw Helena dealing with about three zombies so she couldn't get to me. The zombies began to overpower us we thought were dead, until an idea popped into my head.

"Leon catch!" I yelled. I grabbed the gun with my left and threw it at Leon. (**Imagine this in slow motion and with the camera zoomed up to the gun**) The gun went over the group of zombies, and Leon caught the gun. He began using his gun and my gun as dual wield guns, he began killing a lot of zombies.  
He would turn around very quick and shoot a few zombies, and do the same process again. Then he shot the zombie that I was struggling with dead, I dropped the dead zombie on the ground and saw that it had a knife in its stomach. I pulled the knife out of its stomach, and charged at one of the zombies and stabbed it in the head.

"Any day now Hunnigan! We gotta get out of here!" yelled Leon. "Almost got it, hang on," Hunnigan told us. I jumped kick one zombie on the chest to the ground and stabbed another one in the head. Then I turned around and threw the knife hitting a zombie on the head killing it. "It's open! Get out of there now!" shouted Hunnigan. "Come on Mike!" shouted Leon. I ran to the door with Leon and we open it. We got in very quick and Helena shut the door but the zombies were trying to get in and there heads were sticking out. I helped Helena trying to keep the door closed and Leon shot at the zombies.

Soon we were able to shut the door, and Helena locked the door (**I know in the game Helena puts a board in front of the door in those holder things but I don't know what those things are called sorry**) then kicked the door. "Why'd you do that for?" I asked. "Sorry I'm still a bit scared," said Helena. "It's just one surprise after another! Here's your gun back," said Leon. Leon gave me back my gun, and I smiled at him. "Your still pretty good using dual wield guns," I complimented. "Thanks you aren't bad either," Leon complimented back.

I checked my clip, and saw that I only have five bullets left, which was my last clip. "I'm running low on ammo," I said. "Me too. Let's get the key for the gate and get out of here," said Leon. We all began searching through the staff building to find the key until we found a door. We opened the door and saw a body and right behind was a shelf with the key card in it. Leon walked over to the shelf and picked up the keycard. As soon as he picked up the key card the body suddenly jumped on Leon causing him to fall on the floor. I kicked the zombie off Leon and stomped its head. I helped Leon up and we ran out of the staff building.

As soon as we got out of the staff building more zombies were outside. "Let's get out of here," I said. We ran to the gate and Leon slid the key card in the lock and the gate raised only half way up. We ducked through the gate and right in front of us was a metal detector. I went through the metal detector, and the metal detector began beeping since it "detected" my gun. The alarm caused all the zombies to come limping towards us from the direction we just came from.  
"That's all we need," said Helena annoyed. "Let's just get out of here," I said. We went through the other detector and went to the door that would lead us out of the campus.

We kicked the doors open, and we were outside but zombies began jumping out of the windows. We decided to run past the zombies so we wouldn't have to deal with them. "Take a right up a head," instructed Hunnigan. We jumped over the fence and turned right, and right in front of us were a lot of zombies. But we kept on running passing them. "You're almost there! Keep running!" instructed Hunnigan. As we kept on running we could see a police car. "A cop car!  
Let's go!" shouted Helena. We finally reached the car Leon entering in the driver's seat, Helena going around to get in the passenger seat and I slid across the trunk Dukes of Hazard style and got in the back seat behind Helena.

"Crap no keys!" yelled Leon. "Are you sure?" asked Helena. "I'm looking!" said Leon. We began to look for the keys until I found something. "Hey I found some ammo! If we only there was a shotgun in here," I said. I was holding six handgun clips, and I gave two for each of us. "Thanks," both Helena and Leon said quickly. We kept looking for the keys until I heard Leon. "What about the glove department?" asked Leon. Leon opened the glove department and nothing was in it. "No. Nothing!" shouted Helena. The group of zombies were on the car shaking it so they could get their "dinner". "Should we hot-wire it?"  
asked Helena. "Jacking a car isn't easy as the movies," Leon joked.

Soon Leon pulled down the sun visor and they keys were right there. "Found them!" said Leon. Leon put the keys in the ignition and started the car. As soon as he started the car one a zombie broke through the window and grabbed Leon. Leon put it in drive and slammed on the gas pedal hitting the wall which caused the zombie to fall off the car. Soon Leon looked behind to see if he could back up. "It's clear behind us! Back up!" yelled Helena. Leon put it in reverse and backed the car up until we hit the wall. Leon turned his head back forward to see if he could move forward. "You buckled in?" asked Leon. "Yeah," Helena answered. Leon looked at me. "Buckle up kid," said Leon. I buckled my seat belt and nodded at him.

Leon slammed on the gas pedal and we ran over the undead that was on our car, and Leon took turned very hard out of the gate. "Schools out," I joked. Helena glared at me. "What?" I asked. She continued to glare at me until Leon made another sharp turn and looked out his window. "We made it out campus. Now we just gotta get through town..." said Leon. "Without getting killed," finished Helena. "That's going to be the lovely cherry on top," I said sarcastically. Soon a zombie popped out in front of Leon's face causing him to lose control of the vehicle. He tried to get the car in control but the car began rolling over with us in it. Soon it stopped and there was a small explosion.

We were all in the car upside down in pain from the crash. I unbuckled my belt and fell down. I slowly crawled out of the car with Helena and Leon. We got back up aching from the crash. "You alright Mike?" asked Leon. "Yeah. I'm fine, you?" I asked. "Yeah I'm good," answered Leon. I looked around and we surrounded by a ring of fire. "Leon! Helena! Mike! Are you three alright?" asked Hunnigan. "Hangin' in there. But we need another way to the cathedral," said Leon. "Well,  
I've found an underground route that may be safer," said Hunnigan. I looked at the ground and saw a hole that lead to the sewers. "The sewers huh? Great," said Leon sarcastically.

We reached to the hole looking down in it first. It was really dark in there, we couldn't see a thing. Helena jumped down first, then Leon, and then me. Jumping down into the darkness waiting what was waiting for us in there.

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Like I said sorry about the wait. I'll try to update it again as soon as I can. Till next time!**


	5. Ch 5

Ch.5 Got a Train that We Don't Wanna Catch!

**Hey guys, I know y'all probably think the name of this chapter is a little weird. I couldn't think of anything else for the name of this chapter. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

I landed on the floor but stumbled a little due to the drop. I looked around and it was very dark. It was hard for me to see, so I turned on the flashlight that was on my ear to see better. I looked around and saw Leon holding Helena which meant she probably didn't land good on the drop. The two of them were looking at each other for a minute until Helena spoke. "I'm fine," she said. She got up and turned her flashlight on looking around. Then we heard moaning above us, we raised our heads looking at the hole that we just came from.

"We should hurry," Helena said quickly. She began to move ahead until Leon spoke to her. "What's the matter? Not a fan of sewers?" asked Leon. "I sure as heck ain't," I spoked. "Come on, let's just get to the cathedral. And then I'll to you two everything," said Helena. Leon began to look at the ground, and didn't say anything. Looked like he was thinking about something. "Leon?" I asked. Leon shook out of his thoughts and looked at me. "Yeah?" Leon asked. "You alright?" I asked concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine... it's gonna be a tough road," said Leon. We turned around and looked down the stairs for a minute getting ready to take on our next obstacle to the cathedral.

"Let's get moving, we don't have much time," said Helena. "Certainly got our work cut out for us," said Leon. "Believe me, I know," said Helena. We began walking down the stairs, soon we stepped in the sewage. "Ugh, it smells pretty bad," I complained. We began walking through the sewage until we saw a red rusty looking door. Leon opened it slowly, and right in front of us were train tracks, which meant we were in the underground railroad. "Leon, we'll be out of contact when y'all get in there. I'll still be tracking your movements, but be careful," Hunnigan warned.

We began walking through the railroad soon we began to hear moaning. I looked down and saw a zombie crawling. I walked over to it and stomped on its head. We continued walking until we saw a small group of zombies. We shot all of them in the head, but then we began hearing a train whistle, and saw lights coming at us. "Train's coming!" yelled Helena. Soon I saw the train heading towards us fast, we all pressed up against as the train passed by us. As soon as the train was gone we got off the wall relieved.

"How are the trains still running?" asked Helena shocked. "There was no one at the controls... zombie express," said Leon. "Great. We better hurry, we have a train that we don't wanna catch," I said irritated. We continued to walk through the dark railroad until we began to see light which looked like a fire was lit. We got a bit closer and we saw that it was burner with a fire lit in it. Soon we heard a scream, we stopped for a second, but then we moved slowly ready to shoot anything that was coming at us.

Soon we were close to the fire, but we heard a dog barking and I froze for a second. "Please don't tell me it's not what I think it is," I pleaded. "I'm afraid not kid. Get ready," said Leon. I raised my gun up ready to shoot anything that was coming at me. Then I saw a dog leaped at me, I ducked and turned around.  
The dog's fur was missing, and I can see that it was missing its skin also realizing that it was a zombie dog. I shot the dog in the forehead killing it, hopefully thinking it was the only one.

But suddenly I felt something push me on my back fast and hard. I caused me to land on the burning barrel knocking it down. I looked up and saw Leon and Helena dealing with a zombie dog. I was about to get up and help them until another zombie dog jumped on top of me and attempted to bite me. It lunged its mouth toward me and I held my arm causing the zombie dog to bite on my gun. I tried pushing it off but it was too strong, and I didn't won't to risk getting bit. I looked at my left and saw the burning barrel that was knocked down the fire was still in the burning barrel.

I kicked the dog off of me towards the burning barrel and it landing right in the burning barrel into the fire. I got up quickly and flipped the barrel up to keep the dog trapped. The dog was trying to escape that the barrel was shaking really hard. I hold it down so the dog couldn't get out until it was dead. Soon the barrel stopped shaking and I heard the dog whimper. I picked up the burning barrel and saw that the dog was really black due to being burnt to death. Also,  
it smelled pretty bad too. I backed away swaying my hand around to get around of the smell until a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Leon.  
"You okay kid?" he asked concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine, let's just get out of here before we run into more of those things," I said.

This time we began jogging through the railroad so we could get out of here faster. We began to hear a man screaming, we ran to the sound of the scream, and saw a man struggling with a zombie. But we were too late as the zombie already bit his neck. The man screamed in agony and fell to the ground death. Helena shot the zombie dead, then suddenly we heard the train whistle again. We saw the lights of the train, and we pressed up against the wall while the train was passing us. As soon as it passed us we got off the wall once again relieved. "Okay we have to get out of here fast. It is too dangerous here," I said. "Your right let's get out of here," Leon agreed.

We began jogging to find a way out until we ran into a group of zombies. Some were on fire due to them stepping on the high-voltage cables, but unfortunately that didn't kill them. We began to shoot at the zombies, one of them came at me with an axe and swing at me. I ducked and shot it in the head, then another one that was on fire jumped at me. I roundhouse kicked it in the face sending it flying to the wall killing it due to impact. I turned around and saw two zombies behind her coming right after her. I picked up the axe one of the zombies had and shouted to her. "Helena duck!" I shouted. Helena ducked and I through the axe very hard-hitting both zombies and knocking them on the ground. The axe landed on zombie number 1 face killing it, and zombie number 2 was killed landing his head on the ground too hard.

Helena stood back up and turned around seeing both dead zombies. She looked back at me surprised. "Nice work kid," Helena complimented. We all regroup together, and found a different way to go since the track was blocked by knocked down high-voltage cables. We went to the other way and saw a bended metal door which wouldn't push open. So we kicked the door down and began walking down the stairs until suddenly Leon and Helena's flashlights went out all of a sudden which made it pretty hard for them to see. "Great. How's that for timing?" Leon asked sarcastically. "Mine's out too. I'm almost blind here," said Helena. "Luckily mine's still running," I said. Leon and Helena got behind me and we continue walking down. Soon a zombie appeared in front of me I front kicked it and shot it in the head.

Soon Leon and Helena's flashlights suddenly turned back on. We continued to walk down the stairs, until we saw a door with a light above it. We opened the door and continue walking through the train tracks. As we were walking we could see a light shining on the wall. As soon as we got closed to it we saw multiple shadows which we all knew it was a group of zombies, and they were coming right at us. "Not my lucky day," said Leon. "You mean not **our** lucky day," I corrected him.  
Soon we saw the zombies and began shooting at them. I shot two in the head, and one jumped at me and I counter it by doing a roundhouse kick on it. Then Leon was beside me and shot 3 zombies in the head. I looked at Helena and she shot two in the head, and dropped kick one. Helena looked at me, then her face turned into a horror expression and pointed at something.

"Train's coming!" she shouted. Soon I saw light at the corner of my eye and heard a train whistle. I turned my head and saw the train heading straightly at me and Leon. I looked at Leon and he jumped and grabbed me moving us out of the train's way. The train passed by us very fast, we watched it go by until we couldn't see it anymore.  
Leon and I got up and looked at each other. "Thanks," I thanked. "No problem kid," he said. I looked back at Helena. "Thanks for the warning," I thanked.  
"Well I couldn't just let you and Leon get ran over by that train," said Helena.

We continue walking through the tracks until we saw the train that nearly ran me and Leon over. We walked up beside the train and tried to open the door but it was lock. "We're not getting that open," said Leon. We looked up and saw one of the emergency exits on the top of the train was open. "I wanna have a look around in there. Boost me up on top," commanded Helena. "Just don't leave us behind," said Leon. Leon helped Helena climb up on top of the train, and we saw her drop in the elevator. We waited for a second until we heard the door click, and Helena opened the door.

Leon and I enter the train and we saw few bodies lying around. We walked through the cabin (**I think that's what they call when you ride in that part of a train**)  
carefully watching the bodies to see if they would spring back to life for the desire of human flesh. Luckily they didn't so we walked up to the door and all of a sudden, we heard a woman screaming. We got ready to see if anything was coming right at us, Leon pushed the door open slowly and what was in the next cabin was... nothing. We walked to the door, and once again Leon opened the door slowly. We saw a zombie standing up, we walked closer to the zombie aiming at until one of the bodies that was laying on the ground sprang back to life and grabbed me.

I tried to push it off with the help of Leon and Helena until I looked at the other zombie and it looked like it was trying to cough up something. Soon it threw up something and I used the zombie that was grabbing me as a shield. The vomit landed on the zombie's head and the zombie's head melted killing it. I began to gag due to the smell, and covered my nose while Leon shot the other zombie. "Geez, I didn't think these things could throw up acid," I said. We walked to the door and we heard moaning right behind us. I turned around and saw a few flesh eaters coming after us. "Leon let's get out of here now," I said. Leon and Helena kicked the door open, and ran to the next door until we saw one of the side doors open that would let us get out of the train.

We got out of the train and began running away from the train until a zombie grabbed Helena. She knee'd it in the stomach, slammed it against the wall, and started bashing it's head on the wall until it was dead. We continued walking until we realized that we were at the station. We walked through the station until we stopped in front of a rising door. We were about to press the button until it banged very hard, which caused us to jump and back away from it which meant there were zombies at the other side of the door.. "Hey!" someone screamed. We turned our heads and saw a woman in the train trapped at the door. "Hey! I need you to open this door! Hurry! I have to save Peter! Please!" the woman begged.

As Leon and I were prying the door open Helena began to complained. "We'll never get to the cathedral at this rate," complained Helena. "Hey if you think getting to that church is more important than people's lives that's your opinion. But we are not gonna ignore people whose lives are in danger!" I yelled.  
Soon we got the door open and the lady got out of there in a hurry. Soon she ran to the door that was holding the group of zombies. "Wait, no! Don't open that!" warned Helena. But the woman didn't listen to her and pressed the button to open the door. The door began to rise, and we could hear the zombies moaning.

"Oh God, Peter! Peter, hang on! I'm coming!" the woman shouted. She walked in front of the door waiting for the door. But one of the zombies grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground. The zombie began to eat her and she screamed in agony. We began shooting at the zombies, I shot one in the head, and aimed at another but it spit acid at me. I dodged it by rolling to the side and started shooting at them while I was on the ground. Soon we killed all the zombies that were in front of us. I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw more zombies coming after us. "Leon we need to get out of here now!" I said. "Your right let's get out of here,"  
said Leon.

We climbed up the stairs, and we were at the ticket booth. There was a zombie right in front of us, so I jumped kicked while jumping over those bar things (**didn't know what they were called sorry**). Soon we were at the doors. "Good, you made it. You can reach the street level from there," said Hunnigan. "What are the conditions like up there?" asked Leon. "It's gotten pretty bad. "Hell on Earth" isn't much of a stretch," said Hunnigan. Hunnigan hung up and we all look at each other. "Get ready. Things are gonna be tough out there," warned Leon. Helena and I nodded and we began to walk up the stairs. Ready to enter "Hell".

**Hoped you enjoy it! Please review! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
